


Gay Chicken

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gay Chicken, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you heard of the game ‘gay chicken’?” Castiel asks, and Dean snorts.<br/>“Who the hell told you that one?”<br/>“Michael. Do you want to play it?”<br/>“I bet I can win.”<br/>“You’re on, Winchester.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean and Castiel have been best friends for as long as Dean can remember. They met when they were kids, and even though they grew up as near polar opposites of each other, they stayed friends despite it.

They hang out almost every day and night, and Castiel spends more time at Dean’s house than his own, but it’s good that he does. Castiel’s family is horrible per se, but they aren’t great. Christmas time is especially hard because all of his extended family is staying at his house.

Winter break is their special time to eat, drink, and talk about dysfunctional family time.

Dean likes it when his best friend is over.

His best friend that he may or may not be in love with.

He doesn’t want to talk about it.

Tonight is a special night. Sam is going out early to spend the night at a friend’s house, and he left after teasing Dean about the Mrs. coming over, and Dean grumbles as he cleans up as best he can about it.

Cas lets himself in like usual with the key Dean gave him years ago, his arms full of candies probably from Gabe’s shop.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.”

The night continues like usual, but halfway through they decide to switch from the eggnog Dean bought, to spiked eggnog. There isn’t much in it, and neither of them are light weights in any sense of the word, so they stay just on the other side of tipsy.

“Have you heard of the game ‘gay chicken’?” Castiel asks, and Dean snorts.

“Who the hell told you that one?”

“Michael. Do you want to play it?”

“I bet I can win.”

“You’re on, Winchester.”

Cas moves in first, his hand brushing along Dean’s inner thigh, and it sends a shiver down his spine. This isn’t how he thought this would be happening, but he’s not going to stop it or back out. Cas has got to be the one to because he wants this desperately, and he's not about to back out of something perfectly set up like this.

Dean reaches out to cup his cheek, and then they’re kissing. It’s a peck on the lips at first, and then it’s full on making out. Cas groans and starts to bite Dean’s lips, crawling into his lap and grinding down.

“Whoa there,” Dean warns, and Castiel laughs breathlessly.

“I’m not losing, Dean, you’re going to be the one to back out.”

“No way in hell.”

Castiel resumes kissing Dean with all of his strength, pinning him under his weight as he licks into Dean’s mouth like he’s dreamed of it a million times before, like he knows every crevice and what presses Dean’s buttons.

Hands start to wander, and then Cas’ shirt is gone, and so is Dean’s. He pants hard into Castiel’s mouth, and they break away to share air.

The door opens and Sam walks in. They’re frozen where they are half laying on the floor, Castiel on top of Dean.

“Hey, Dean! I just came back to get my . . .” Sam pauses in the doorway, and then he closes his eyes. “As happy as I am about you two getting it on, can you wait like ten minutes for me to get my bag?” He asks, and Dean lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I don’t know, Sammy, Cas here is looking pretty good, I don’t think I can resist.”

“Jesus,” Sam breathes, and he ducks around the corner.

“I think that was inappropriate,” Cas whispers, and Dean laughs.

“Nah, he’ll forget it in ten years.”

“No I won’t,” Sam calls as the front door slams behind him.

Dean pulls Cas down into another kiss.

“So, are we together now, or . . . ?” Dean asks, and Cas rolls his eyes.

“I think that was implied.”

“Well, I don’t know!”

“Now you do, so you can keep kissing me and stop asking stupid questions.”

“I think we should move this up to the bedroom. You're not planning on losing, and neither am I."

“I don’t think I can wait to get upstairs, I think we should do this right here.” Castiel punctuates his words with pokes to Dean's chest, and his head drops to the floor with an audible thunk. A low groan escapes past his kiss swollen lips. Cas laughs and kisses him some more. “Fine, you can have it your way, but I get to decide the position.”

That pulls another groan from Dean as he chases his now boyfriend up the stairs.

God, Dean loves winter break.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
